


Blue Fire

by draculard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Haiku, Hurt No Comfort, I mean as much as you can capture these concepts in 17 syllables, Imprisonment, Mental Illness, Poetry, Touch Aversion, post-season 3, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Nobody can reach her now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Blue Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too.

Now who can touch her?  
Behind bars, electric sparks  
trail over her skin.


End file.
